Uchiha Takeo
by Senden Villeneuve
Summary: Sasuke was not the only Uchiha to have survived the Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Takeo survived through sheer coincidence, but the impact that he has on the Elemental Nations is no coincidence. OC centric story, OC x Hana
1. Chapter 1

The night that Itachi chose to destroy the Uchiha clan, his own clan, each and every single Uchiha was in the clan compound due to the hostility between the village and the Uchiha. Every Uchiha, except Sasuke, Itachi's own little brother. As Itachi and the man revealing himself to be Madara destroyed the clan, they never noticed that Sasuke was not the only Uchiha to be outside of the compound at the time.

Uchiha Takeo was twelve years old, and in his final year at the academy. Takeo, like all of the other Uchiha children, was oblivious to the animosity between Konoha and the Uchiha, and on that particular night, had defied his father's orders to go straight home after class at the academy, and had instead taken Inuzuka Hana's offer to go out on a date.

As fate would have it, his date with Hana went horribly, and he spent the better part of that night simply walking around the village, dreading his father's fury at him for disobeying his orders. As the rest of his family was slaughtered, Takeo was simply out walking around the village, the simple decision to accept a date with Hana saved his life.

Hana went home that night, discouraged that her date with Takeo had ended badly, her sadness clearly evident when she walked through the front door of her home, and her three ninken could instantly tell something was wrong, silently giving her their comfort.

Her mother Tsume was much more vocal with her concern however, "What's wrong, Hana? I swear if it has to do with that Takeo boy, he is going to regret it, Uchiha or not."

Her mother's angry, yet comforting tone brought a smile to Hana's face, as she blushed slightly, "Was it that obvious, Kaa-san?"

Tsume smirked knowingly, "I can smell that boy's musk all over you, Hana. Now tell me, what went wrong?" Tsume gestured to the couch, and they both sat down.

Hana's blush got deeper, as she grew embarrassed as her mother just blatantly pointed that out, "Well I asked him out on a date, I don't know, I thought it would be fun, because even though he's a little too, I don't know, Uchiha-ish sometimes, he is really cute. So we went out for tsukune, and it was nice, and everything seemed fine, he was a little reserved, but he is actually really kind and funny, for an Uchiha."

Impatient, Tsume urged Hana along, "Alright, so what went wrong then?"

At that, Hana again blushed, "Well after we were done eating, we had to part ways out front of the little restaurant because apparently he was late or something, but then he leaned in and kissed me, and I was really surprised because it didn't seem like he really liked me, but then I kind of relaxed, I guess, but when I did, I actually sneezed, right in his face."

As Hana retold the story, her voice got quieter and quieter, until Tsume had to strain to hear the last part, but when she did, she bellowed with laughter, "You sneezed in the boy's face?" Tsume had to hold her sides as she laughed, Hana sitting there meekly as she waited for her mother to calm down.

After Tsume had calmed down, Hana continued, "And after that, I tried apologizing to him, but he ran off before I could, and we were both just so embarrassed, and he ran off in the completely wrong direction of the Uchiha compound too-"

Hana was cut off from continuing any further as a single bark rang out, meaning that there was a shinobi visitor there for Tsume. Hana looked at Tsume in confusion, but Tsume just shrugged, "Hold on, I will be back in a moment."

Tsume went outside, and was surprised to see an ANBU standing at attention, clearly meaning business. Noting the grim air around the ANBU, Tsume was on guard, as she addressed him, "What is it?"

A quiet voice responded to her question, "Sandaime-sama has called an emergency council meeting, your presence is required at once."

Nodding curiously, Tsume took off at once, making her way quickly to the Hokage Tower. Tsume's mind raced as she ran through a number of scenarios that could lead to Hiruzen calling an emergency meeting of the council, before she realized that the possibilities, and simply focused on getting to the Hokage Tower as soon as possible.

It only took a few moments before she arrived at the meeting chamber, noticing that she was the last person to arrive. The room was deadly silent when Tsume arrived, but there were a few nods of acknowledgment from her fellow clan heads, and taking a glance around the room, Tsume realized that no one else knew why the meeting had been called.

Tsume took her seat at the table, and only had to wait for a few moments more before the Sandaime finally arrived, striding across the room, he held his usual wise and caring demeanor, but at looking closer, Tsume could see that Hiruzen was looking incredibly old in that moment, his eyes slightly down cast and his shoulders slumped like there was a great weight upon them.

Sitting at the head of the table, Hiruzen took a deep, audible breath before beginning, "Tonight, a tragedy has befallen Konoha, the likes of which have not been seen before. Just a few hours ago, the ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi's mind snapped, and in the matter of minutes, killed each and every Uchiha in their clan compound. With the tension between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha, every Uchiha was within the walls of that compound, and Itachi killed all of them single-handedly, sparing only his kid brother Sasuke, for reasons unknown."

There was a pause as Hiruzen took another long, loud breath, before continuing, "As the tensions between the Uchiha were high, we agreed to leave their compound unguarded by ANBU, leaving their district soley guarded by the Uchiha Police Force. Because of this, there was no way for anyone to realize what had happened before Itachi snuck out of the village."

The silence in the room grew somehow deeper, aside from gasps being heard around the room. Tsume was shocked, 'The ENTIRE clan? But the Uchiha were a cornerstone of the village, and almost a third of our military strength.'

Tsume's unvoiced thoughts were echoed in the minds of all the councilmen and women present, before the voice of Nara Shikaku broke the silence, "What is Sasuke's current condition? I know the boy is the same age as many of the children of clan heads in the room, this must be completely traumatizing."

Hiruzen needed a moment before answering, "Sasuke is currently in the hospital, although he was spared his life, Itachi subjected Sasuke to a genjutsu granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan, a further evolved form of the Sharingan, and Sasuke is undergoing psychological evaluation."

The room fell into silence once more, leaving Tsume with her thoughts again, 'The international backlash aside, Hana is going to take the death of Takeo hard, seeing as how their date had ended with him... running... away.'

Tsume jumped to her feet, shocking everyone in the room, she turned quickly to Hiruzen, "My daughter went on a date with an Uchiha boy named Takeo earlier this evening, and she told me that after their date ended badly, he ran off in the OPPOSITE direction of the clan compound! Uchiha Takeo could likely still be alive somewhere in the village if he did not make it back to the compound before Itachi's breakdown!"

The reaction around the room was immediate, at a signal from Hiruzen, ANBU emerged from their hidden places around the room, and disappeared in shunshins to begin searching the village. Meanwhile, the clan heads and the advisors looked shocked at the additional information, but in the meantime while ANBU searched the village, Hiruzen pressed Tsume for more information, "How certain are you that Takeo would have gone away from his clan compound?"

Tsume took a moment to carefully remember exactly what Hana had told her, "Hana told me that after their date ended badly, Takeo ran away from her in the opposite direction of the compound, and had said earlier to me that Takeo was late for a curfew imposed by the Uchiha, so it is plausible."

* * *

Takeo had finally gathered his nerve, and was finally in sight distance of his clan compound, after several hours of wandering the village, but immediately, he could sense that something was wrong. There was no sound coming from the compound, nothing at all, it was dead silent.

As Takeo finally walked inside the compound walls, he was greeted by a sight that horrified him to his core. Strewn in the streets were his clansmen, all slain in horrific ways. Takeo began to dry heave, before steeling himself slightly, only to begin dry heaving again when he noticed something else.

The eyes of all of his dead clansmen were gone.

Tears welled up in Takeo's eyes finally, and he broke down and cried, only a few feet from a dead body. But after only a few seconds, Takeo jumped back up to his feet, and began desperately running to his own home, hoping beyond hope that inside, he would find his mother, sister and father alive and well.

Throwing open the screen to his home, Takeo gagged, before once again breaking down to tears, because his family was dead on the floor. His father's body was closest to the door, most likely trying to protect his wife and daughter. Next his mother had died, desperately trying to save their little three year old daughter Akio, but even his little sister was dead, a deep gash cutting her tiny body nearly in half.

Unable to bear it, staring at his family's dead bodies, and the empty sockets of his mother and father, Takeo ran back outside, and threw himself to the ground, crying, "Please let it be a dream! Please wake up, please wake UP!"

Takeo was weak from the grief, the trauma and his crying, and did little to resist when he felt arms scoop him up, before the world went black.

* * *

AN: Sorry that this is so short, but it is just supposed to be a little excerpt to see what anyone thinks of the concept, I have not found an OC Uchiha story before, (though I am sure that they do exist,) and I wanted to try writing one. To any of my previous readers wondering what happened to what I had previously published, I was unhappy with it all and deleted it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

-Senden


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Takeo

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money through the publication of this work.

Takeo opened his eyes slowly, not able to at first see anything, Takeo jolted awake, the usual grogginess from waking up gone in an instant as Takeo could not remember where he was, or how he could have gotten there. Looking around, Takeo's eyes finally adjusted to very dim lighting, inside of what appeared to be either some kind of a tunnel, or a cave.

The walls were a mixture of stone and dirt, and looking around in a circle, Takeo finally realized that he was actually in a room, four solid walls of dirt surrounded him, being broken only by a solid metal door with no handle on his side.

Beginning to panic, Takeo tried frantically to remember where he was, slowly going through his memories of the previous day, 'I went on a date with Hana, it was nice, then she sneezed on my face after we kissed.' Blushing at the thought, Takeo continued searching his memories, 'I ran away, and spent a few hours wandering around the village before I finally went back to the clan compound, and I found.'

For the life of him, Takeo KNEW that when he returned to the compound, he had discovered something, something so unbelievably terrible that he was almost afraid to remember, but for whatever reason, Takeo could not remember a thing, not about what he had found when he returned to the compound, or how he had ended up in a room underground, that had no way out.

There was only one thing for Takeo to do, and that was to wait until someone finally opened the door to explain what was going on. An hour passed with Takeo staring at a wall in boredom, it was nerve wracking and frustrating, "If something doesn't happen soon, I feel as if I am going to start walking up the walls in boredom!"

Deciding that it was better than nothing, Takeo actually started using Tree Walking to walk up the walls, across the ceiling and back down again, before repeating the process. After an hour of walking up and down the walls, Takeo's concentration was interrupted as the door to his cell finally opened, and a dog masked ANBU walked into the room, looking up curiously as Takeo fell from the ceiling as the surprise of the door opening had broken his concentration.

Takeo scrambled to his feet, instantly launching into questions, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

The ANBU held out a hand reassuringly, "Do you not remember what happened last night?"

Takeo's half angry, half indignant face fell quickly to a look of stress and worry, "I- Well I don't really remember much, I was on a- a date, with a friend, before I went back home to the compound, and then, I don't really remember anything. All I have is a feeling that when I got back, I found something terrible, but I don't remember what that terrible thing was."

The dog masked ANBU sighed, "Takeo, that terrible thing that your mind has obviously blocked out, was you walking into your compound after your entire clan was slain by the clan heir, Itachi. He apparently had a psychotic breakdown and killed each and every Uchiha in the clan compound, which I am sure you realize, was everyone but you."

Takeo stood there, his mind blank, unable to move, unable to think, "They- they are all dead? Mother, Father, Akio, and everyone else? They are all… gone." Takeo fell to his knees, tears flowing freely down his face, splashing lightly onto the stone floor. Takeo's sobs did not stop for nearly five minutes, the whole time the dog masked ANBU simply stood there, patiently waiting for Takeo's tears to end.

Takeo finally began to steel himself, 'I am an Uchiha, DAMNIT, now I am going to act like one!' Standing up, Takeo whipped away his tears, standing up tall and proud, trying to mask the pain he felt inside, "So why am I in here then? Obviously Itachi is either in custody or a long way away from Konoha right now."

The ANBU shook his head, "You have to look at it differently, Itachi killed every Uchiha in the compound, aside from his younger brother Sasuke. You are lucky to be alive, and if Itachi were to find out that you, an Uchiha that he did not mean to let live, were alive and well, we do not know what he would do."

Takeo took a moment to process the information, "So you plan to keep my survival a secret? Until when? I do not plan to hide in some base for the rest of my life, or until Itachi is either dead or captured."

The ANBU was silent for a moment, before pulling off his mask, and Takeo realized with a start who the ANBU was, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and for the foreseeable future, I am going to be your sensei, captain and guardian. You, Uchiha Takeo, are going to become an ANBU to both remain in service to Konoha, and to train and become strong enough to someday stop hiding your existence."

Takeo took a moment to think about that information, before simply nodding his head in acceptance, "I am willing to accept becoming an ANBU, because I am going to become as strong as I can, and some day, when I am strong enough, I am going to rebuild the Uchiha Clan."

Kakashi nodded, "Now, follow me then."

Takeo nodded obediently, falling into step behind Kakashi as they left the room, making their way through the winding, random pathways until Kakashi pushed open a door into a barracks room, with plain bunk beds lined up on one side of the large room, numbered closets that probably held ANBU uniforms, and a door that could only lead to a bathroom, which Takeo headed immediately towards, relieved at being able to finally, relieve himself and bathe.

Stripping quickly, Takeo stepped into the enclosed shower, feeling relief and comfort from the warm water, as his act of bravado in front of Kakashi came down, and Takeo once more broke down into tears as everything caught up to him once again.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Takeo stepped out the shower, quickly noticing that his old Uchiha clothes had disappeared from the floor, replaced by an ANBU uniform in his size hung up on a rack next to a towel. Quickly drying off, Takeo put on his new uniform, somewhat reluctantly, 'I am now technically one of the highest ranking shinobi in service of Konoha. I have not even graduated the academy, and now I am the highest rank a shinobi can ever hope to achieve.'

Exiting the bathroom, Takeo realized that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so Takeo looked at the bunks that were in the room, and wondered which one was going to be his, and who else he was going to be sharing a room with, and be on a team with. 'They will probably be people who Hokage-sama trusts completely, since keeping my survival a secret is going to be so important.'

Takeo did not have to wait long, as Kakashi strode back into the room with his ANBU mask once more on his face, holding something covered by a black cloth in one hand, and something that Takeo could not immediately identify, before he realized what it was, "A tattoo pen? Why do you have that?"

Takeo could not read Kakashi's reaction as his face was completely covered, instead of only half covered, but all the same, Takeo could tell that Kakashi was not surprised by the question, "Every member of ANBU has a special identifying tattoo placed on their right shoulder to mark their part in ANBU, you will have to have the tattoo as well, even if you are not going to be going out on missions for a very long time, it is better on the off chance that someone who is not supposed to sees you, that we have every base covered."

Takeo nodded, he should have known that, he had heard somewhere before that all ANBU had a special tattoo, "So what is under the cloth then, Kakashi-senpai?"

"You will find out after you repeat an oath of loyalty to Konoha, and to the Hokage, now, repeat after me." Takeo listened intently, reciting everything Kakashi said when he paused for him to do so, before Kakashi finally nodded, "Good," Kakashi lifted the cloth off of his hand, and revealed an ANBU mask, Takeo's ANBU mask to be precise, a weasel mask, "this is your mask, you will now respond to, and only tell people, that you are Weasel. It is your codename, your identity until a time where you are deemed strong enough to reenter the world."

Takeo's hand was suddenly shaking, before he calmed himself, grabbing the mask confidently and placing it over his face, noticing that it fit perfectly and that it did not restrict his breathing or vision at all. Kakashi seemed to look Takeo up and down for a moment, thinking to himself, 'With the weasel mask, and the signature Uchiha hair, Takeo looks exactly like Itachi did as an ANBU, I wonder what Hokage-sama was thinking, surely someone will notice this.'

Putting his thoughts aside, Kakashi motioned for Takeo to sit down on a lower bunk bed, "Now you have to get the tattoo, so I need you to remove your vest and shirt."

Takeo obeyed, stripping off his upper clothing, as Kakashi immediately went to work, drawing the ANBU tattoo in only twenty minutes, with Takeo barely flinching through the whole process.

After Kakashi finished, Takeo looked curiously at the tattoo, feeling pride that he had it, but now he had a burning feeling that he had not yet earned it, 'I am going to earn this tattoo, and my mask, and when I finally reveal myself to the world, I am going to restore the honor of the Uchiha by killing Itachi, and rebuilding the clan.'

After going through the basic introduction into the ANBU, Kakashi ordered Takeo to follow him, as they moved through the tunnels once more, this time heading up, until Kakashi pushed open a door into the outside world, and for a moment Takeo instinctively covered his eyes from what he expected to be a blinding sun after spending a day underground in dim lighting, but to his surprise, his eyes did not need to adjust at all.

Kakashi could sense Takeo's surprise, "There are a number of Fuinjutsu seals imbedded into the masks that do a lot, automatically adjust brightness, allow you to breathe underwater, distort your face, even to the Byakugan, and can absorb a lot of chakra and force from attacks. Your mask is your protection, never take it off when outside of ANBU headquarters."

Takeo nodded seriously, slightly amazed at the usefulness of the ANBU masks, 'And I thought that all they did was hide your identity, though I guess that is important too.' Takeo took a moment to look around to see where they were, before he realized that apparently ANBU headquarters had a secret way out of the village that wasn't through the main gate.

The door behind Takeo closed suddenly, before the door went completely invisible, it looked like just another part of the wall that surrounded Konoha, obviously there was a seal on it that camouflaged it to look like the rest of the wall.

Kakashi immediately began running through the trees at what was probably a slow pace for him, but was fast enough that Takeo had to use a lot of chakra to enhance his speed to the point that he could keep up with Kakashi at all, it was at that moment that Takeo got his first understanding of how much he was going to need to improve to earn his mask.

They only had to run for a few minutes before the two of them arrived at a deeply forested training ground that only had a small clearing in the center with a pond, the ideal training ground to keep prying eyes away, as you would have to move through the forest surrounding the clearing to be able to spy on whoever was training there, something that would be hard to do unnoticed if the person you were trying to spy on was a Konoha ANBU.

Kakashi finally stopped in the clearing, giving Takeo a moment to catch his breath after nearly having to spring to keep up with Kakashi's pace, "Okay Weasel, this is where you are going to train with me every day for the next couple of months. I am going to train you into the ground, and you are going to have to give this your all if you want to survive my training."

As soon as he finished speaking, Kakashi reached into his vest, and pulled out a scroll, before tossing it over to Takeo, who caught it a little suspiciously, "Don't worry, it is just a sealing scroll, inside you will find four dozen shuriken and kunai, a dozen explosive tags, a dozen smoke tags, a dozen flash tags, and your ANBU issue tanto. Secure your equipment on your person however you see fit, because you are going to need them in a few minutes when I assess your skills."

Takeo nodded, using a flare of chakra to unseal the equipment before putting everything where it seemed most natural, before he looked at the sword and its strap curiously. 'Obviously Kakashi, and I think most ANBU, wear their tanto strapped to their back, I guess I should try that.' Takeo secured the sword to his back, with the hilt of the sword over his right shoulder so that he could quickly grab it in his left hand.

Takeo could not really see it, but he could almost feel like Kakashi was perplexed at his decision to place his sword where he could grab it easiest with his left hand, so he answered the unspoken question, "I am ambidextrous, but I throw best with my right hand, so I think it would be beneficial to be able to grab my sword with my left hand, leaving my better throwing arm free."

Kakashi nodded, in what Takeo thought was approval, before Takeo shook his body out to get loose, "Alright, I'm ready to begin whenev-URK!"

Takeo was completely interrupted as Kakashi buried a fist into his stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs and leaving Takeo gasping for breath and unable to move, with just one punch.

"Always be prepared for an attack, you must always expect even someone you expect to be friendly to turn on you, and be ready for it in case it happens."

As Takeo gasped for breath, he replied with sarcasm, "Thanks for the lesson, Kakashi-senpai," before pulling himself up to his feet, before pulling out his tanto, while keeping his eyes focused on Kakashi.

"Better, now since you pulled out the tanto, I guess we can start with kenjutsu."

Kakashi reached over his head to pull out his tanto, and immediately, Takeo attacked. While he was not very experienced using a sword, as it was never covered in his time spent at the academy, it was something that his father had begun to teach him as he entered his last year in the academy.

Takeo was first in his class in the academy, his father would allow nothing less, drilling him every night in taijutsu, ninjutsu and in the last year, kenjutsu. While Takeo struck with the intent to kill, it was ultimately useless as in under fifteen seconds, Takeo was forced on the retreat from Kakashi's surprising brutal strikes, hitting with enough force that it strained Takeo's arms and shoulders, but not hard enough to actually break Takeo's guard.

Takeo smirked behind his mask, 'So he plans to test how long I can hold out against him like this? Well I have a surprise for him then, I'm sure it won't do much to faze him, but I better show Kakashi-senpai everything that I am capable of, I am an Uchiha, I can do this!'

His mind resolved, Takeo waited to see if there were any deliberate openings in Kakashi's attacks for him to try to exploit, and sure enough, THERE! Takeo blocked an overhead slash by Kakashi with just his left arm, this time diverting the strike to the left, rather than blocking it, quickly flinging a kunai close range at Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi however, simply ducked his head under the kunai, before swinging his tanto with MUCH more force than before, and Takeo realized that he would not be able to block the strike with only his left arm, as his right arm was still half extended from throwing the kunai, so Takeo did the only thing he could think of, he rolled forward, feeling Kakashi's tanto slice the air just millimeters above his back as he rolled, right back on his feet, back stepping a bit to gain some distance from Kakashi.

Kakashi would not give Takeo a reprieve however, and dashed forward, but Takeo decided to try to surprise Kakashi, so when he parried Kakashi's strike, holding his own tanto with both arms, Takeo quickly pulled his sword back, hoping to catch Kakashi off balance, but Kakashi somehow expected the move, and instead of being thrown off balance, launched himself with his back foot, so Takeo was forced to retreat as Kakashi mercilessly pushed forward.

'My arms are tiring really fast from this, Kakashi-senpai is obviously holding back a lot but I cannot keep going like this for long before I begin to tire out, guess it's time to try to surprise him again.' After parrying another of Kakashi's heavy blows, Takeo flipped backwards, sheathing his sword and throwing a kunai with a flash tag attached to it at the same time, hoping to buy time to prepare a jutsu.

However, Takeo completely forgot about the ability of the ANBU masks to automatically adjust to light, so Kakashi completely ignored the flash tag, charging straight at Takeo, this time with his tanto also sheathed, obviously intending to start a taijutsu spar.

Takeo realized his mistake too late, and was in the middle of running through hand signs when Kakashi closed the distance, unleashing a flurry of blows that Takeo could only barely keep up with, at the cost of littering his arms with bruises to block the blows from hitting his head or torso.

Takeo's already sore and tired arms were now screaming in pain, but Takeo forced himself to keep going through it, actually thoroughly enjoying the rather intense spar even if it was utterly one-sided. 'This is what I have to go through to get stronger, and I will throw myself at Kakashi-senpai even if it means getting beaten to a pulp every day.'

Kakashi did not show it, but he was actually very impressed by Takeo's performance thus far, 'He shows good ingenuity in combat, though it is utterly ineffective given the skill differential, but he has continued trying regardless, that is commendable, and he was obviously trained extensively by some family member, he is proficient with the signature Uchiha taijutsu style, and has some training in kenjutsu.'

Takeo was tiring extremely quickly, faster than he had during their kenjutsu spar as his arms grew weary of the constant beat down that was being given to them, before Kakashi simply stopped, leaping back, he gave a small signal to end the fight, and Takeo immediately put his hands on his knees, leaning over as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the burning in his arms and lungs.

After mostly recovering, Takeo tried to get a gauge on what Kakashi thought of him, but it was simply impossible to tell anything given the mask, before Kakashi laughed lightly, "Not bad Weasel, but we have a lot of work to do."

AN: Alright, so this is the second chapter, roughly twice the length of the opening chapter. Please let me know what you guys think, I always liked ANBU stories, and I think there is a lot I can do with an older, OC ANBU character. Kakashi around this point in time should be somewhere around the age of 21, Takeo is obviously 12, as he was nearing academy graduation. The rookie nine should be around the ages of eight? There is no specific time given when Itachi and Obito slaughtered the Uchiha.

Anyways, feedback would be greatly appreciated, hopefully my character portrayals seem believable, I know it seems strange that Takeo would be up and training the same day he found out his entire family is dead, but it should be clear that he IS NOT okay, he is simply using the opportunity to be trained and part of ANBU to put his grief to the back of his mind, something that I actually know a lot about, because after a couple of my friends died in a car crash, I threw myself into working out to turn my grief into motivation, if that makes sense.


End file.
